DOBLE CARA
by JUANIS
Summary: Todos nos movemos por un solo sentido....


Un one-shot de los MNT espero les guste… n.n

Es el genio de la familia y se jacta de ello, durante su juventud creo increíbles sistemas de protección para el y su familia en la guarida, de tecnología tan avanzada que sorprendia a cualquiera

Siendo un autodidacta se daba mano de todo cuanto caia en sus manos, libros incompletos, revistas maltratadas, cualquier información

Aun recuerda el cochecito que creo y que desafortunadamente se perdio en ese torbellino de las cloacas, pero bueno... por lo menos el no perdio la vida

Y a pesar de su intelecto superior, de su capacidad de raciocinio aun no puede entenderlo, no puede comprender las actitudes y comportamientos de las personas.

Durante años conocerla, pensando que la conocia mejor que nadie, pero vaya sorpresas que se llevaba uno en la vida.

Siente escalofríos al rememorar cuando todo paso, las explosiones, los gritos, los disparos, el estaba en su querido laboratorio cuando irrumpieron en su casa, los soldados lo inmovilizaron con dardos tranquilizantes como con sus hermanos

Desperto adolorido en el frio suelo a oscuras, zumbándole la cabeza, pero solo bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de su situación, miro a todos lados viendo a sus hermanos que poco a poco iban despertando en iguales condiciones

Al estar todos conscientes se preguntaban unos a otros que ocurria cuando las luces los enceguecen, entrecerrando los ojos pudo notar que 2 personas se aproximaban, deduciendo por el ruido de los pasos

Al acostumbrarse los ojos a la luz noto a un humano de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con un traje sastre negro, su cabello castaño con algunas canas y los burlones ojos negros, una mueca que parece sonrisa se forman en sus labios

-Espero que ya se sientan mejor- habla el hombre caminando lentamente con las manos tras el, mirándolos con superioridad; el primero en tratar de moverse es su hermano de bandana roja, pero al sentir una descarga electrica se detiene resollando para controlar el dolor y viendole que tiene en la base de su nuca un disco plateado, despacio el se tienta en la parte trasera de su cuello y efectivamente tiene uno igual como sus hermanos.

-¡Oh! Nos tomamos la libertad de colocarles esos implantes, para que esten un poco mas quietos- habla de nuevo el hombre- Pero no se preocupen fueron colocados adecuadamente según las instrucciones e información sobre su estructura osea que nos dieron

"¿Instrucciones?"- enarca una ceja dudoso "Pero... ¿Quien daria instrucciones e información?" como si hubiese leido su pensamiento, el hombre extiende su mano para que la persona que se habia quedado rezagada se acercase

-Lo siento- se oye una voz harto conocida por ellos, lentamente levanta la vista sintiendo que la boca se le seca, puede oir el gaspeo de su hermano menor, como su hermano de bandana roja susurra el nombre mientras el mayor de todos niega con la cabeza lentamente

-¡Tienen que entenderme!-se ve algo entre sus manos- Don... Dony... ¡Tu tardabas demasiado en crear el medicamento para Caroline y ella esta a punto de morir!- jadea llevándose una mano a la boca y Don mira el frasco, sin duda es la cura para la leucemia que su hija padece

–Lo siento... por favor perdónenme- corre desapareciendo por una puerta corrediza dejándolos, abandonándolos; ninguno dijo nada, solo era cuestion de esperar su destino

Don rompio el lapiz que sostiene, por el amor a su hija, todos pasaron los peores 3 años de sus vidas, 3 cortos años en ese infierno, padeciendo una y mil torturas, experimentos atroces en sus cuerpos sin ningun momento de descanso

Tuvo que hacer muchas veces de tripas corazon al momento de usar sus conocimientos en crear aparatos para investigaciones a su gente, incluso el mismo supervisaba los experimentos que se hacian tenia que o su familia moriria y no queria eso.

El fue el creador de la nave donde escaparon, valiéndose de la chatarra que sobraba, robando circuitos con la zozobra de no ser descubiertos, en sus correrias encontrando un sotano lo bastante grande para su proposito

Y de nuevo la vida le daba otra sorpresa, viéndola en la silenciosa rutina que su sobrina tenia, ella era la que le traia los circuitos mejores, los mejores aparatos, trayéndolos escondidos bajo los harapos

A veces venia al laboratorio donde trabajaba y lo asustaba pues no hacia ningun ruido, la chiquilla miraba a todos lados y sacaba lo sustraido para luego pegar carrera sin decir nada y sin mirar atrás, Don solo miraba el aparato guardándolo en lugar seguro y seguir con la odiada rutina

En ocasiones cuando la veia llegar notaba marcas en su cuello y hombros, eran marcas no de golpes sino de... bueno, no se necesitaba ser un genio para imaginarse lo que la cria tenia que hacer para obtener algo de esos detestables humanos

Cuando trataba de curarle algun golpe o magulladura ella le daba un manotazo siseándole, mostrando sus colmillos para luego mirarlo fijamente con sus furiosos y helados ojos como si le dijera "Encargate de lo tuyo que yo me encargo de lo mio" y sin mas desaparecia entre los pasillos, hasta la siguiente visita

Al ser de gran ayuda para los antimutantes, le dieron el "privilegio" de tener a su familia con el, su esposa (Amanda) con sus pequeñas hijas gemelas (Indira y Marcia) la mayor Danielle y Brian el de en medio; a veces tenia contacto con sus hermanos que junto a el planeaban el escape

Uno vez terminado todo, informo a los que tenia mas confianza que difundieran la noticia , esperaron un cambio de turnos cuando lo hicieron, haciendo explotar bombas rusticas, sobrecargando los circuitos y todo lo electrónico

Corrian todos peleando contra los antimutantes, Donatello sosteniendo a su esposa que lleva a las tortuguitas gemelas y Danielle llevando a Brian se abren paso entre la muchedumbre, no debian perder tiempo ya que el piloto que llevaba la nave solo esperaria 5 mins mas

Pensado que no llegarian Don sintio que alguien lo tomaba del hombro, al voltear esta Fer jalándolo hacia otro punto, todos corren siguiéndola entre un pasillo cuando dos soldados aparecen, sin perder tiempo usando un zapapicos que lleva trata de aflojar una placa de metal, mas los disparos laser no se hacen esperar

Gruñendo logra zafar la placa usándola como escudo, Fer señala hacia el lugar abierto empujando a Danielle a entrar, Amanda le sigue quedando atrás Don

Queria decirle algo cuando nota que la cria cae el suelo por un disparo en su hombro pero al momento de querer sostenerla un manotazo se lo impide, Fer mostrando los dientes señala hacia la salida

-Yo...- pero un disparo le pasa por la cabeza y se mete rapido, voltea mirando que Fer mueve la placa de metal abollándola a golpes y hacer difícil que sus enemigos la abrieran de nuevo, Don camina un poco quedando entre unas rendijas, pudo notar que su sobrina toma el zapapicos con ambas manos corriendo hacia los 2 antimutantes

-¡Don!- Amanda apremia a su esposo a que le siga, el quelonio asiente retomando el camino pero oye disparos y gritos, mirando por el rabillo del ojo una estela carmesí en el suelo.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la nave, las mujeres con las crias fueron al area de los civiles, Don tomo su lugar a un lado del piloto de la nave, tecleando las ordenes, volaron sintiendo las explosiones que les enviaban para derribarlos cuando se percato de algo por la pantalla que alguien los perseguia, una figura corriendo moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente; cubierta de sangre, tropezando entre los cadáveres y hierros retorcidos

Todos lo miraron, sabian que no debian detenerse por ella, pues significaba su muerte segura, Leo se levanto corriendo hacia la puerta principal abriendola, sosteniéndose por la orilla estiro su brazo lo mas que pudo para alcanzarla

-¡Don!- Raphael se pone a su lado el tambien quiere que se detenga pero su familia tambien esta en primer lugar, Mona Lisa habia sufrido mucho por los experimentos y antes muerta a dejarla sufrir mas; Mike no dijo nada ni se movio, tragando saliva

-Lo siento- dijo el bandana purpura cerrando los ojos y oprimiendo un boton....

.............................................................................................................................................

-¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?- Don abre los ojos de pronto mirando a todos lados, al mirar hacia una adulta Fer sentanda en el alfeizar de la ventana, le sonreia con cierto mohín de burla, mordiendo una manzana verde, casi tan clara como sus ojos de gata.

-Para que gastar un penique si puedes hacerlo gratis- le responde sonriendo de lado, la felina rie un poco y da otra mordida a su fruta mirando hacia el fresco dia de otoño

-Lucifer...- Don se recargo en su silla cruzandose de brazos- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la amazona enarca una ceja - ¿Por qué me salvaste con mi familia? – mira al suelo pensativo-Era mas facil que tu te salvases –aunque medita un poco

-¿Por amor a la familia? Es lo mas lógico -le mira con ternura- Se que tienes un gran corazon- Fer mira al suelo y sus hombros comienzan a temblar, estallando a carcajadas

-¡¿Por amor a la familia?! ¡Pf! Por favor! –rueda los ojos y se levanta de la ventana

-Donatello lo hice por lo que hace todo el mundo- le dice caminando lentamente hacia el como una pantera hacia su presa- Lo hice por CON-VE-NIEN-CIA – lo rodea quedando tras el, poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros del quelonio

-Me convenia buscarte... Me convenia que tu hicieras esa nave, me convenia que siguieras con vida al igual que tu familia- susurra en su oido – Y al final me convenia que escaparas- se sienta en el escritorio –Puesto que al verme con vida después de que salve a tu familia… – levanta sus brazos estirandolos – Me salvarias a mi....- los baja sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados, mas los abre mirándolo fijamente

-Pero cuando me dejes de convenir...- se baja del mueble y ahora va hacia la puerta, mas se detiene – ¡Te hare pagar lo que le hiciste a mi gente por tu cobarde actitud!- le dice mirándolo con odio- ¡Yo no me trago el estupido cuento de que lo hiciste por tu familia como "alguien" lo hizo! –sisea con rabia, de pronto su rictus duro sonrie de nuevo

-¡Bye bye Dony-boy!- se despide moviendo su mano, pero se regresa asomando un poco la cabeza sonriéndole burlona- ¡Sigue trabajando muy duro! Recuerda: Te CONVIENE… -Al verla irse Don tiembla de pies a cabeza

-Oh DIOS mio- susurra para si mismo sudando frio, imaginándose el terrible descenlace que tendra al momento de ya no ser mas util - Me he condenado…- traga saliva maldiciéndose a si mismo por haber salvado a semejante demonio

Fin

Abucheos, jitomatazos son bienvenidos

Se cuidan! ¡Bye bye!


End file.
